Together
by jimalim320
Summary: First chapter is a one shot based of episode 7x15, the following chapters are 'deleted/extended scenes' based off the current episode. Chapters are stand alone one shots. Update ch 7: LAST CHAPTER continuation of 7x20 set after the proposal scene
1. 7x15

"Thank you for trusting me." Alison practically whispers in Emily's ear during their tight embrace. They hold each other a moment longer, neither girl really wanting the physical contact to end. So when the time comes to pull away Emily makes sure to grab the blondes hands, squeezing them tight as she brings them to her lap.

They stare at each other, really looking into each other's eyes for the first time in weeks. Since Emily's pseudoultimadum the two of them have been walking on eggshells around each other, not allowing themselves to get too lost in the other, keeping to short glances, avoiding too much eye contact. But now, neither Emily nor Alison could tear their eyes away.

Alison has a quick flashback to words she said to Pagie earlier, decribing the way Emily looks at her, much like she is right now. She can't help but let out a small sighing laugh at the thought.

Emily interrupts her thoughts with a concerned, "What?"

It's now or never Alison thinks.

She takes in a deep breath before starting,"That's not all I've been figuring out today,"

Emily's brow creases momentarily in confusion. Alison just continues,"You asked me to figure out what that kiss meant, and I know now." She sees Emily's eyes change from worry to a softness, she can tell Emily is trying not to show her eagerness for this conversation, she has been waiting weeks, no years of you really get to the start of it.

"I think I've always known, I've just been to afraid to admit it. I've never really known what a healthy loving relationship is like. My parents were cold and distant, not only to each other but to me and Jason as well." Alison felt Emily lightly squeeze her hand at this, "We both know how I treated people when I was younger. And I've always thought I was unworthy of love because of how my family treated me, how I treated others, but when you look at me, for a moment I believe I'm wrong." Her eye begin to well up with unshed tears, she takes a slow breath trying to keep them at bay, she had to get through this.

"You see the good in me, the person I can be, and all I want is to desperately be that person, for you. Instead I put walls up and push people away because it's easier, it's instinct." Alison's eye contact has been spoty at best during her explanation, but she makes sure to find the brunettes eyes every time she mention her specifically, for emphasis.

"Theres an insecurity in me tells me I'm not good enough for love, and especially not for you. And it's that voice that's keeping me from letting myself be happy. I'm afraid that one day you'll realize I'm not enough and leave, and I don't, no I KNOW I couldn't handle that." Emily opens her mouth to protest, but Alison cuts her off with a shake of her head, no, pleading with the brunnette to let her finish while she has the courage.

Alison stares intensely in Emily's eyes for the next part, earning a tight squeeze if her hands from Emily, encouraging her to continue,"I know that I love you. And that thought terrifies me, because I feel like I can't live up to the expectations of that person you think I am."

The first tear finally falls, but Alison refuses to let it consume her, she pushes on. "But I'm sick of feeling like I don't deserve to be happy. And I'm so tired of pushing you away. I need you more than I can explain, but if you give me a chance I'd like to try to show you." She hangs her head, practicly whispering the next part, "And if it's okay with you, I'd very much like to kiss you again."

Alison waits Emily's reaction, her head still down, her heart racing a mile a minute. She's desperately fighting the tears that keep spilling down her face. The moment, and the silence feels like it drives on for an eternity. The feeling of Emily's hands pulling away from hers starts a panic in her mind.

A hand finds its way to her face, Emily's hand, she looks up and notices the brunette shifted moving to sit closer to her. Emily's other hand grabs her other cheek. She searches Emily's eyes for something, anything. It's not until Emily's lips meet her own that she closes her eyes, succumbing to the taste she's been craving for weeks. She grabs hold of Emily's hands which are still on either side of her face.

They kiss for what feels like the first time, losing themselves in each other. Hands gently exploring, pulling each other closer. There's a need, a hunger, flowing between them.

When they finally part, Emily rests her forhead on the blondes eyes still shut, slowly catching her breath. Alison opens her eyes to find that familiar gaze, "I know I have more to figure out, and work through…"

Emily cuts her off this time, "we'll do it together." She leaned in a kissed Alison again, a short chaste kiss, "always together." Emily pulled Alison into another embrace, shifting them so she was now the one leaning against the wall. Alison burried her head into Emily's neck, breathing in her light perfume. For the first time in forever she felt at peace. She knew they had so much more to discuss, but knowing Emily is there for her and willing to give her a chance, Alison felt like she didn't have to be so afraid.


	2. Pre-7x16

"Em?" Alison called from across the nursery to the brunette standing in the doorway.

Emily softly hummed in response, taking a couple steps closer to the blonde. "Hmmm"

Alison grew nervous, not quite sure how to voice the request that had been floating around in her head for the past few days. Things had been a whirlwind lately, Emily had practically moved in following Alison's decision to have the baby. They spent hours upon hours discussing the details of how they planned to handle the ins and outs of the nine month process, not to mention the years of raising the child after birth. They felt like they have only scratched the surface of all the new realities this pregnancy would bring.

Now here they stood in the nursery Emily secretly spent the past few days working on, and suddenly everything felt real to the blonde. This pregnancy was happening, she was going to have a baby, Emily's baby. She was going to be a mother. The setting couldn't help but make the girl realize how crazy unusual their predicament was.

After a short moment, Alison gently put down the lamp she was holding, and turned to face Emily, "Would you like to go on a date, with me?" There it was, no more beating around the bush, no sense in waiting till the time was right, cause honestly with a baby on the way when would it ever be?

Emily recoiled softly, honestly a little shocked by the blonde's forwardness, "What?" Her brow furrowed slightly, as she awaited Alison's reply.

"Don't get me wrong, playing house is fun," Alison took a few steps closer to the brunette, leaving only a foot or two of distance between them, "but I can't help but feel like we've been doing things out of order." She motioned around the room alluding to the fact that they are having a baby together, as well as living together, all before they've even been on a real outing as an official couple. The fact caused Alison to laugh lightly, smiling in Emily's direction. This is not at all how she imagined this moment.

"It's not like we had a choice in the matter." Emily pointed out, noting if it weren't for AD they wouldn't be in the mess. However, they both believed they would end up together eventually, just the information behind Alison's pregnancy acted as a catalyst to bringing them to this moment sooner. That is a topic they've already spent a whole day discussing.

Alison stepped forward again, reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind Emily's ear before letting her hand trail down the girl's arm. She smiled softly, "Regardless, I would really like to take you out."

Emily blushed, hearing the girl she's loved forever say those words caused her heart to race. Emily lifted her head, where she was shyly staring at the floor, to look into Alison's eyes, this was also not at all like she had imagined, "Tonight?" Needless to say, this was something she didn't want to wait for any longer.

Alison grinned in agreement, "I'd say I'll pick you up at 8, but I guess you'll already be here.." again alluding to the fact that Emily had pretty much moved in already. So unconventional.

Emily offered a solution, "You can meet me at Hannah's, I'm sure she'll get moody if I don't let her help me get ready." Alison nods her head, "You know she's been waiting for this almost as long as I have."

Alison laughs cause she knows it's true, their friend hasn't exactly been subtle about her opinions on the couple, she's grateful Hanna is encouraging and supportive, unlike she was in high school. But everyone's changed a lot since then, and for the better.

"As long as she understands I don't intend on dropping you off afterwards." Alison winked, mirroring the signature smirk from her high school days. She's changed a lot over the years, thankfully so, but she will never lose her flirtatious attitude when it comes to the brunette.

What Alison wasn't expecting though was Emily's ability to go toe to toe, "Is that so?" Emily challenged as she closed the distance between them, bending to whisper into the blonde's ear, "Well, you should know I love breakfast in bed." Her lips lightly grazed Alison's ear with the last word, before she quickly backed away and walked out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Alison standing in shock in the middle of the nursery.

So they've all changed, Emily's no longer the shy girl she used to know, and Alison thinks this newfound sultry Emily just might be the death of her.


	3. Post 7x16

Their first time as a couple was so much different than the night they shared five years ago. In many ways tonight felt more like their first time together than their actual first experience together.

They spent hours gently exploring each other's bodies. Slowly feeling every inch of skin with their fingertips. Leaving light traces of lips over curves. Every move contradictory to the fast-paced teenage hormone induced night five years prior.

This time they worked together, finding themselves in a synced rhythm. Their bodies knowing exactly how to respond to the other.

Nothing but pure love, devotion, and a passion for each other was expressed. No hurt, anger, or desperation that fueled their first intimate moment.

They were both more experienced sexually since then. It's not exactly a secret Emily has had her fair share of women, especially so after she fell into despair after her father passed. She found the company of others to be a welcome distraction, if only for a moment. It temporarily nummed the pain, even if she felt a small pang of guilt afterwards.

Alison on the other hand, unbeknownst to Emily, went into that night five years ago, with no prior experience. Emily was her first.

When she was young, many of the guys she had "flings" with, if you can even call it that, were much older than her. She knew better than to let them to let too close. She mainly used them for temporary enjoyment anyway. None of them lasted long. When Alison ran away, she had no time for relationships, let alone sex.

Finding her way home and back to Emily, felt right to her. Giving herself to the one person in her life who always gave themselves to Alison, made sense to her. Emily had always been the only person she was ever truly vulnerable with. She knew she could let her guards down and be herself with her. So when that night progressed into uncharted waters, the blonde embraced the moment content with who she was sharing it with. During their five years apart, Ali added a small number of people to her list, but none of them compared to Emily.

Finding themselves together again, with an actual relationship in the midst, they felt like they were on a whole nother level. This night was nothing less than magical for them.

Alison held Emily in her arms, while Emily's head rested atop the blonde's chest. Both slowly trying to steady their breathing. Ali traced light circles over Emily's shoulder, placing a gentle kiss to the brunette's head every few moments. She can't keep her lips off her for long. Emily lazily draws patterns on Alison's stomach, mentally noting how her child, their child, is growing just below the surface. She shifts to tenderly kiss the spot before leaning up to look Alison in the eyes.

"I never told you," Emily begins, there's a short pause where Alison furrows her brow, "I love you too." There's an immediate wash of relief over the blonde's face before her smile widens impossibly so. She leans up to kiss the brunette.

"I love you Em, I'm so sorry it took me so long to admit." Emily gently caresses the blonde's cheek, nodding as if to silently say 'I understand.'

Emily leaned in to kiss Alison again, letting her hand run through her hair. When they part, Emily rests her forehead against the other girls, soaking in the moment and the feeling. She felt like this night was too good to be true, and yet Alison was right there, smiling the biggest love drunk smirk she'd ever seen, looking in her eyes as if looking away was impossible.

"What are you thinking?" Alison asks quietly as she rubs Emily's upper arm.

"There was a time in my life where I thought I'd never be able to tell you the way I really feel about you." Emily alludes to the time she came out to her friends back after Alison disappeared. Her eyes gloss over with unshed tears, and there's a long moment where she's silent, visibly fighting to keep her emotions in check. "It's just a little overwhelming is all." She makes a halfhearted gesture to their current position.

It was Alison's turn to just nod in understanding, she doesn't know how she'll ever be able to apologize for the anguish her fake death caused. So instead she ushers Emily to return to her previous position, head over Alison's heart. She holds the girl as close as physically possible. A comfortable silence falls around them, Alison presses another kiss to Emily's head before they both drift off into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Pre-7x17

*takes place the day after the sneak peek scene of Mona and Emily from 7x17, therefore after they fake date and meet with the people at the clinic*

"Hey Em," Alison's voice sounded groggy coming through the phone. She was spending the night at her brother Jason's place for the weekend. She felt the need to tell him about the pregnancy. Emily offered to go with her, but Alison initially thought it was best she stay behind to keep up to date on the game and AD. However, now all Ali wanted was to be home with her girlfriend. Girlfriend. She couldn't help but smile every time she used that term. Her and Emily were finally dating, officially.

Alison hated being away from Emily, especially now that they finally upgraded their relationship status. It took them so long to come together, and now she had to spend 2 days away from her beloved. She spent all day texting Emily, and they talked on the phone twice already, but it wasn't enough.

Once again, she was thrilled to see Emily's name flash across her phone screen. She answered immediately despite the fact she had fallen asleep 30 minutes ago. She wasn't trying to because she had been expecting Emily's call, but she was growing tired from the long travel out to Jason's place. Why did he have to live so far away?

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Emily noted the grogginess in Alison's voice. She promised the blonde she'd call before she went to bed, but she was afraid she might have been too late.

"No," The blonde quickly assured, _okay so maybe she did_ , but Alison didn't care all she wanted was to talk to Emily.

"Sorry about earlier Mona was, well being Mona." Emily alludes to having to end their call early due to Mona's incessant talking. She had spent all day with the girl, and the day before that, much against her will, so she was elated to finally be alone, talking to the one person she wished she could've spent the weekend with, "How are you?" Emily follows up even though she already knows the answer, Alison has text her multiple times today displaying the same sentiment.

Alison quietly answers while obviously trying to suppress a yawn, "I'm ok, I miss you."

Yep, exactly what Emily thought. Somehow, she still got butterflies in her stomach at each mention. "I miss you too, but it's only one more night. You'll be home before you know it." 18 hours and 36 minutes to be exact. Emily _may or may not_ have a countdown on her phone.

"Ugg I know, I just would much rather be sleeping next to you than on Jason's uncomfortable 'guest bed' if you can even call it that." Alison rolls over to try to get more comfortable, failing miserably. She missed Emily's strong arms wrapped around her waist, or laying her head over Emily's heart listening to the rhythmic beating as it lulls her to sleep. "How did things with Mona go?"

"Umm ok I guess." Emily hesitates, she told Alison about Mona's plan to meet with the doctor, to try to find out who the father of their baby is. Alison laughed when Emily mentioned how Mona told her they were going 'as a couple, dress appropriately.' The brunette was relieved by the reaction. "We didn't get much information, just a name of some company that's linked to the doctor, and possibly AD, but Mona's digging further into it."

Alison picked up on the hesitation and slight worry in Emily's voice, "You sound like there's something else on your mind." She pushed lightly. They agreed to be open and honest with each other from now on. Lying and keeping secrets would only damage the relationship that took them so long to establish, because those factors actively kept them apart this whole time.

"Ummm so Mona wanted to play the part convincingly," Emily hesitated for a moment, not exactly sure how to word the situation that transpired between the two of them during their covert mission. She decided to just be up from about it, "and she kind of kissed me to seal the deal." Emily sharply inhaled, desperately waiting for her girlfriend's reaction.

Alison smiled teasingly on her end, if only the brunette could see her, "Oh, should I be worried." Alison snickers. She knows full well that Emily was probably freaking out about telling her, she feels bad for poking fun, but it's hard to resist sometimes. "You know I always thought Mona was gay," she adds in rather matter of factly.

Emily laughs at Alison's response, "Right, for Hanna maybe." Emily is once again relieved her girlfriend seems to be having fun with this revelation, as opposed to using it as an excuse to fight or shy away. She loved how committed Alison now was, she no longer felt the need to hide, and Emily couldn't be prouder of her for it.

There's a soft silence for a moment as their laugher dies down, Alison breaks the quiet declaring, "Really Em, it's not a big deal." She wanted to make sure her girlfriend didn't spend the rest of the evening worrying about it, "I love you."

The brunette breaks out into a wide grin, "I love you too." Emily ran a hand through her hair, a move which would have distracted the blonde, "God I'll never get tired of hearing you day that."

Alison smiled a dimple popping smile, one that practically never left her face these days when with Emily, "I love you, I love you, I love you Em."

Emily's heart swells in her chest, before she looks up, her eye catching the clock on the stove. She quickly does the math, considering Alison is in another time zone, she figures it's reaching 10pm where she is, "It's getting late, I should let you get some rest–"

"No!" Alison quickly interjects, she didn't want the call to end. "Em, please just stay on the phone till I fall asleep?"

Emily happily obliges. She spends the next couple of hours telling her girlfriend all sorts of random stories, most of which detail her life in California, and the years where Alison was missing. Alison was super engaged and responsive for the first hour, but as time went on and she got closer to sleep her questions turned into quiet "hmms" Once Alison was quiet long enough, Emily could positively assume she was asleep, she whispered, "Goodnight Ali. I love you, see you tomorrow," before finally ending the almost three-hour phone call. _16 hours and 47 minutes to go._


	5. 7x18

**Sorry y'all I don't write smut so this takes place right after Emison has sex at the kissing rock in 7x18, but I think you'll enjoy it anyway…

"I can't believe you did all this." Emily finally breaks the comfortable silence they had been resting in for the past few minutes, both trying to catch their breath. Emily was resting her head on Alison's bare chest, lazily drawing patterns across the blonde's stomach, smiling softly each time she remembers her baby is slowly growing right below. It still felt so surreal knowing the girl she's loved all her life is carrying _her_ baby, and that they are finally together in a meaningful way. It felt like a dream that she would've once thought impossible.

Alison had her right hand tangled in the brunette's hair, gently massaging her scalp. She used her other hand to bring a candle closer to them, so she could see the faint glow over her girl's features. "I figured I owed you for standing you up last time."

Emily has a mental flashback to the last time she was at this place. Alison had secretly contacted her asking her to meet her here, at their spot, because she wanted to come home. Emily waited for hours, the thought of seeing the girl she loved so much, even after all this time _alive_ , kept her going. However, Alison never showed up, breaking Emily's heart in the process. When she finally decided to give up, she thought that would be the last time she'd ever be here. "That feels like a lifetime ago."

"Do you remember the first time we were here?" Alison inquired, a bright smile taking over her face.

Emily shifted her position so they could look each other in the eyes, "How could I forget."

…..

" _So this is the kissing rock?" A 14 year old Emily stated rather unimpressed.  
_

" _I know, it's not as glamorous as it sounds is it." Alison took a seat a top the rock, motioning for the other girl to do the same._

 _"Why did you bring me here?" Emily finds it hard to look the blonde in the eyes, her nerves getting the best of her._

 _Alison leaned forward, a flirtatious grin forming after a quick lick of the lips. If Emily hadn't been staring do intently at them she wouldn't have noticed. "Why do you think I did?"  
_

_A blush rises over Emily's cheeks, and suddenly she feels like she can't speak. "I uh..I don't know.."_

 _"Em, relax." The blonde cuts off the stammering brunette, saving her from any further embarrassment, "Have you ever hear the phrase curiosity killed the cat?"  
_

_Emily looks at her incredulously, "Of course."_

 _"Well most people don't know there's a second part to it," Alison leans in again, featuring that signature smirk, "'but satisfaction brought it back'"  
_

_Emily knits her brow in confusion, "So you've been here before?" she implies. She can't help the pange of jealousy that begins to burn under the surface._

 _Alison pulls back, swinging her body in a blasé fashion, "A few times, nothing noteworthy though." She turns her attention back to the other girl, "I thought we could change that." She adds in a wink, that gets a visible rise out of Emily.  
_

" _What did you have in mind?" Her voice was quiet and breathy. She wasn't quite sure she was prepared for whatever Alison was doing.  
_

_Alison leaned over and grabbed a can of spray paint from her bag. She looks at Emily with a devilish grin, and Emily just looks at her confused. Alison goes to spray paint their initials on the rock below them. EF+AD. She stops a moment staring at it sideways cause it's not quite enough. She smirks when the idea comes to mind. She turns to the brunette who is standing behind her watching, "Em, a little help."_

 _Emily slowly bends down to rest on her knees next to the grabs Emily's hand giving her the can, but she then puts her hand over Emily's helping guide her to spray a heart around the letters. Once the heart is completed, Alison retracts her hand, and sits back to admire their work, "There perfect."_

 _Before Emily can respond, her phone goes off, it's her mom calling. She quickly excuses herself, taking a moment to answer the call. Alison watches Emily from her perch on top of the rock. The brunette is pacing back and forth about 5 yards away. She can tell she looks distressed, she usually is when it comes to her mom Alison notices._

 _A few minutes later Emily makes her way back over to Alison, "I have to go, my mom needs me home."_ _She looks visibly upset._ _  
_

_As the brunette turns to leave, Alison grabs her arm, "wait you can't leave yet-"  
_

_Emily, afraid she'll be in trouble if she's late, she already lied about where she was, she couldn't exactly tell her she was at "the kissing rock' let alone there with a girl, tries to break free from Alison's grasp "My mom is waiting..."_

 _Alison cuts her off with a short kiss on the lips, "you can't leave the kissing rock without partaking in the activity, you'll disrespect the spirits"_

 _Emily takes a quick moment to memorize the mysterious look in Alison's eye, before promptly turning around and running home, leaving a saddened blonde who was biting her lip behind._

….. 

"That was the first time _you_ kissed _me_." Emily laughed softly, remembering the moment like it was yesterday. Up until that day, anytime the two shared a kiss, it was always Emily that initiated it. This kiss was definitely in the top ranking of their kisses in Emily's mind, because of its significance.

"I wanted this to be our place." Alison motioned to the rock beside them, their initials still visible even after all these years, "And not just so I'd have an excuse to kiss you, although that was a nice bonus." Emily smirked at this, she never knew Alison thought about that kind of stuff, "But I wanted us to have a place where we could both be our truest selves, even if neither of us knew exactly who we were at the time. I just knew I felt different around you, like I didn't have to put on a show. I wanted us to have a safe place that would be special for us." She felt Emily grab her hand under the cover and intertwine their fingers.

Alison took that as a silent gesture to continue, even if she didn't exactly know where she was going with this 'confession', "I'm sorry I led you on so much. Repeatedly bringing you here, sharing those intimate moments, knowing exactly what I was doing, but not paying any mind because I just wanted to feel something I actively denied myself for so long. I never thought about what those actions must've been doing to you. I was selfish."

"I understand." Emily gently pushed the hair that had fallen into the blonde's face behind her ear, her fingers lingering on her cheek, "Everyone's journey is different. I'm just glad you seem to be more comfortable with yourself now, and happier." She decides to leave it be, she knows how much Alison has changed, she proves it to her more and more every day, and Emily is tired of living in the past, she just wants to be here in the moment with the love of her life, and to look to the future which will provide a baby, and perhaps more. She just wants to solely be with Alison, because their past has kept them apart for far too long.

Alison takes hold of her girlfriend's hand that was still on her face, she places a kiss on the palm before turning her attention back to the brown eyes staring lovingly at her, "You make me happy Em. So damn much. I didn't think it was possible to be this happy. I never felt I deserved to be." She shys away from eye contact at the last part. She didn't want to start crying.

"Hey," Emily forces Alison to stop hiding, and look at her, "of course you do."

The smile that erupts on the blonde's face is strong enough to make Emily mirror the expression, "I love you Emily."

"I love you too." She leans in to kiss her girlfriend. Another thing that felt like a dream, referring to Alison as her _girlfriend_.

They spend the next few minutes getting caught up in each other. Lazy kisses pressed over soft skin, passionate, longing ones on lips, hands tracing each and every curve. Every touch leading up to round two, until Emily breaks their kiss to ask, "So did you ever think we'd end up doing it here?"

Alison laughs, scrunching her face a bit, "Well.."

Emily quickly extends her arms so she's no longer laying on top of the other girl, "Oh my god, you totally have!" She starts laughing, "This is like some kind of fantasy sex isn't it?," teasing.

"Shut up, like you haven't thought of it." Alison defends, her signature smirk appearing.

Emily hums like she's pretending to think, "No I can't say I have," she motions around them, "the middle of the woods, really?"

Alison laughs, and uses the pillow behind her to gently strike Emily across the chest, "Not the woods, the kissing rock." She decides to filp the script, if Emily wants to tease her, she will have to fight back, "Gotta give the spirits a good show." She wags her eyebrows suggestively, earning a look of disgust from her girlfriend.

Emily fully turns over now, pulling the blanket tight to her chest, "Nope, nope, now you made it weird."

Alison giggles at Emily's reaction, "Oh what, I didn't hear you complaining thirty minutes ago." She sits up to place a kiss on the brunette's shoulder. She snakes her arms around her, encompassing Emily in a tight embrace.

Emily turns her head to look at the blonde, halfheartedly trying to squirm free of her arms, "That was before you brought the spirits into it."

Alison continues to pepper kisses all over Emily's shoulder, neck, cheek, letting out a soft, "Em, you're being ridiculous," before going in for a kiss on the lips.

Alison pulls away slowly, antagonizinly slow, Emily, eyes still closed, give in, "I know, but as much as I don't want to leave, we probably shouldn't spend the night in the woods. It can't be safe." She turns to more fully face Alison, wrapping her arms around her.

"It's not like our house is any safer." Alison points out.

Emily inquires, a big smile on her face, " _Our_ house?"

"Emily you live there," Alison's face has a look that screams 'duh,' "it's been _our_ house for a long time now."

Emily's grin widens, "I just like hearing you say it." Her hand comes up to cup Alison's cheek, she leans in to place a tender kiss on the blonde's lips, "We could go to my mom's house, she's still out of town visiting my grandparents."

"Ooh can we have sex in your twin bed?" Alison teases.

Emily jabs back, "Is that another fantasy of yours?"

Alison sternly tilts her head, "Don't even try to deny that _you_ haven't thought about it." They both laugh, and the look on Emily's face proves Alison right.

"We might as well go home. We just have to accept that AD will probably find us no matter where we go." Their laughter dies out at the mention of AD, the air around them suddenly too cold. The shift in atmosphere is too dark for Emily, she decides to bring back the flirty tone of before by quickly leaning in to sultrily whisper in Alison's ear, "Raincheck on my bed though," throwing in a wink after. Alison laughs, nodding in the affirmative, before pulling her girlfriend in and getting lost in her lips.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I really wanted to include the kissing rock flashback since the show seems hellbent on not giving it to us. I think it's important we know why this was their special place, so I hope my headcanon suffices. Also sorry if it ends a bit abruptly, I didn't want to write "then they packed up all the stuff and went home to sleep" kind of thing so I decided to leave it at that. Thanks for all the support, would love some feedback of what you liked, didn't like, etc. As always I'm "iwouldneverleaveher" on tumblr if y'all want to chat!


	6. 7x19

A/N: So I already had this drabble started before 7x19 aired, and I intended to post this as a separate one shot, but after seeing that episode I thought it still fit. Based off Emily's dream sequence she was thinking about Alison being a Dilaurentis-Fields, and Alison was wearing a wedding ring. This was inspired by the numerous baby name debates I've seen on tumblr, I didn't think this take had been done yet, and it ended up becoming something more. Anyway, I'm excited to see the finale, pissed I have to work and therefore wait an extra 3 hours before I can see it. I hope you enjoy this mess of a mashup!

"Ok this is getting nowhere." Emily huffed, leaning over the kitchen island she had been siiting at for the past 2 hours. After getting home from a trip to the grocery store, Alison began preparing dinner, not allowing Emily, with her poor cooking skills, to help. As the blonde was working, Emily brought up the topic of baby names, while it was still early in Alison's pregnancy, the topic excited Emily. However, after 2 hours of deliberating and not coming up with anything solid, Emily was feeling exhausted. She offered to table the discussion for perhaps a more feasible one, "What about the last name?"

Alison turned her attention away from the pot on the stove to question Emily's query, "What do you mean?"

"What will the baby's last name be?" Emily hesitates a moment before adding her suggestion, "I'm thinking hyphenated. Dilaurentis-Fields."

"Em, don't be silly. It should be Fields. It's your kid." The blasé way Alison spoke all while turning back to face the stove, made Emily wary.

"Biologically sure, but this is your baby too." Her eyes bore into the back of her girlfriend's head, silently willing her to turn around, this was not a conversation Emily wanted to have to her back.

Alison must have sensed the serious tone in Emily's voice because she made her way over to the kitchen island, stood across from the brunette and rebutted, "I know. I just mean you have more of the connection. It's important kids feel connected to their parents, and something like a shared last name will do that." She vaguely remembered reading an article or something about this debate.

"All the more reason we should hyphenate. Plus no one knows they are my eggs. It would be weird for them to take only my name." Emily started to feel uneasy, how could Alison not care about this. It was kind of a big deal.

Alison checked the stove again, not wanting to burn their almost finished meal. "They'll know eventually, when this AD mess comes out, or when the baby comes out looking exactly like _you_." She looked at her girlfriend as she said this, reminding her that this situation wasn't as simple as Emily may think.

"Ok so when that roadblock comes, we tell people we decided to have a baby, used my eggs, let you carry, same sex couples do that all the time." She was reaching for any explanation to convince Alison that it wasn't as complicated as she thought it was.

"Sure, and we're gonna tell them we decided to have a baby together before we were ever romantically involved…" Alison implored, raising her brow with a questioning smirk.

Emily became flustered, her girlfriend had a point, "I wouldn't say ever; besides we can figure all that out later. I'm more concerned about what _our_ child's name will be."

The extra emphasis on 'our' did not get lost on Alison who simply nodded in response before rebutting, "And I told you, it should be Fields."

Exacerbated, Emily threw her hands up, "Why are you so against the hyphen?"

"Em, I'm not. I just prefer Fields." Alison's tone was soft and assuring. She did not want to start a fight over something so silly, especially when dinner was almost ready. She was eating for two these days, although sometimes it felt like three.

Her girlfriend still wasn't having it, "Why?"

Alison sighed before turning the burner off, it's obvious Emily wasn't going to let this go anytime soon, and she didn't want to burn the house down. She made her way around the island so she could be closer to the brunette, "Dilaurentis used to mean something, but now it's just a reminder of that 'bratty girl who faked her death' and got her friends tortured for years." Her air quotes lacking in enthusiasm, as was her voice.

"Ali," Emily reached out to place a hand on Alison's arm.

Quickly, Alison cut her off, "No Em, look, I know how this town works, I've heard the things people have said about me. When people found out I would be teaching their kids, oh man the gossip, the slander." Her exaggeration was meant to imply the vast volume of instances where she heard the people of Rosewood destroy her, albeit already shameful character.

She continued her speech, to which Emily was intently listening, never breaking eye contact, "Now, I can take it, hell I deserve it because most of what they say is true." Emily silently took one of Alison's hands in her own, happy the blonde didn't pull it away like before. "I don't want that negative stigma to follow my child."

Emily finally looked away, finding a spot on the counter that seemed suddenly very interesting, "I guess I never thought of it like that."

"I have, a lot," Alison pulled her hand away, gently wrapping her arms around Emily's neck, "in fact, I was hoping that one day," she tightened her hold, bring Emily as close to her face as possible, "when we get married," her hands tangled in the brunette's hair, gently scraping her scalp, "you'd let me become a Fields…then we'd all be on the same page." She alludes to their unborn child at the end. The Field's family, the image in Alison's mind.

"You want to marry me?" Emily's voice was barely above a whisper, laced with an air or disbelief.

"I'd like to." Alison simply states, staring intently into Emily's eyes. She shies away, before timidly adding, "If you'll have me?."

A huge grin overcame Emily's face, heat radiating off her face from the intense blush. "Are you kidding? Of course!" Emily pulled Alison in for a long, hunger-filled kiss, all the while internally chastising herself for her schoolgirl-esque giddiness. She breaks away in a laugh, oh the things Alison makes her feel.

"Did we just get engaged?" The question was asked in a light hearted, loving tone, but the pause, and the look on Alison's face after it hung in the air, took on an unexpected seriousness, neither girl saw coming.

"I mean…consider it a pre-engagement?" Emily's hands snaked their way around Alison's back, "I don't think we really have time to plan a wedding with a baby on the way."

Alison's signature smirk grew in response, "I don't know," she played with a lock of Emily's hair, her arms still around the girl's neck. "Aria terrorized us as AD's minion and planed her wedding. Hanna and Caleb got married at city hall. I think we could pull it off." Her tone was flirty and playful.

"Are you being serious?" The brunette couldn't tell.

A shrug of shoulders with an accompanying, "Why not," came from the blonde, before continuing on a more serious note, "it's not like we have to get married tomorrow, or even a year from now. But I know I want to be your wife, let's just call it what it is, fiancée." Her playful tone from before returned with the use of the French word. A soft smile graced her lips as she thought, what was it with them and the country of France?

"We don't have rings." Still in disbelief, Emily could only lightly laugh continuing the 'joke.'

"So we'll go shopping tomorrow." Alison pleaded, "Em, I love you. Like you said the other day, we've waited so long to get to this place together, why wait any longer?" There was no flirtly, playful, joking sense in her voice. She was dead serious, she wanted to marry Emily Fields.

It took a moment for it to truly sink in for the brunette, her girlfriend, the girl she's loved forever, the girl she once thought she'd never have a future with, Alison Dilaurentis, was asking her, no pleading with her to marry her. The amount of times Emily has dreamed of this moment, it was actually happening, and everything felt so organic. How a conversation about baby names led them to getting engaged, sounds so crazy, and yet it felt perfect. Like they've both said, they took so long to come together, officially, when in actuality they had always been committed to one another. Alison said all her past relationships failed because she was in love with Emily, and Emily felt she could never fully love someone as long as Alison had a hold of her heart. Why not go ahead and give in to the inevitable?

Emily pulled her girlfriend, or now fiancée, in for another kiss, "Okay, future Mrs. Fields, whatever you say." The look on Alison's face was enough to kill any doubt she may have had about this rather impulsive decision. The blonde had never stared at her with more love and desire than right at this moment.

Alison pulled Emily in for a crazed filled kiss that lasted for what felt like forever, and yet neither girl wanted it to end. When they broke apart, Alison smiled widely, and earnestly asked, "So we're going with Fields?"

"If that's what you really want, yes." Alison eagerly nodded in confirmation, "I love you no matter who you are." Emily pulled Alison into her arms as tightly as she could, relishing in the feeling. If you had told Emily seven years ago, 5 years ago, hell even one year ago that she would end up engaged to her 'straight' best friend she fell for all those years ago, she would've laughed in your face. Even now it still felt like a dream, and if it was, she hoped she'd never wake up.


	7. 7x20

***Continuation of 7x20 takes place after the proposal scene.**

"Wow if I knew the sex was gonna be _THAT_ good, I Would have proposed months ago." Alison laughs heartily as she pulls her lips away from her fiancé.

Emily doesn't let Alison get too far away before she pulls her back in for another kiss, "Just wait till the honeymoon sex."

Alison quietly hums, "Does this mean I'm finally gonna get to see you on the Eiffel tower?" She brushes a strand of hair behind Emily's ear, gently caressing the brunettes face.

"How long are we going away for?" Emily's smile mimics the playful energy of two old friends reminiscing on a fond memory.

Alison bites her lip, "You know what I want to say, but I don't know how long we can stay away from the twins."

"Between my mom and the girls, I'm sure they will be in good hands." Emily assures, knowing full well that Spencer, Hannah, and Aria will be gifting over who gets to keep the girls when Pam has to work.

Alison laughs again, the sound like music to Emily's ears, "No I know, I meant US being away from THEM. Sometimes just going to work for the day is too much."

Emily agrees. The girls were only a few months old, and while Alison stayed home during the early days, Emily's more flexible teaching schedule allows her to stay home with the girls for a majority of the day before she must go in for practice. Even just the 4 hours or so she's away from the girls is too long, not to compete with the 8 hours Alison is gone. "I'm sure by the time we actually have to leave, we will be fine."

"You're right, by then they'll probably be super fussy, and we'll be begging for a break." Alison imagines dropping the girls off at grandma Pam's and running off into the sunset for some much-needed alone time with her girl. Her wife.

A short moment later, soft sounds of a baby crying filled the room. "Speaking of fussy." Emily rolls over to grab the video baby monitor sitting on her bedside table, noticing Lilly has woken up, crying in her crib. It's not long before her sister wakes and joins in on the noise making. Emily leans over to give Alison a quick kiss, gently pushing the blonde back down on the bed, "I'll get them."

Alison admires her fiancé's naked body as the brunette gets up from their bed searching for her robe. After Emily exits the room, Alison takes the opportunity to venture to their on suite to clean up. She reluctantly put her pajamas back on because she knows if she doesn't they'll be up all night, and they do have to be up early for Aria's wedding. They'll just have to resume their activities tomorrow night.

Emily finally reenters their room about 15 minutes later, successful in getting the girls back to sleep. She was proud at how quick she got them down tonight, a large smirk on her face, one that faded when she saw Alison was snuggled up in bed wearing that silly pug sweatshirt. "So we're done with our fun?"

"You know we have to be up in a few hours." Alison notices the slight frown on Emily's face, and adds, "I promise, I'll make the wait worth your while." She throws in a flirtatious wink for good measure. Emily perks up at this notion.

Once Emily put her own pajamas back on and joined her fiancé in bed, the two quickly became entangled in each other, Emily holding Alison in her arms, the blonde's head on Emily's chest and arm tucked under her chin.

"Sorry I ruined your plan." Emily mutters, gently raking her fingers through Alison's hair.

"It's ok, nothing was set in stone yet so it's not like I have to cancel any reservations." Alison reassures.

"I can't believe you got my mom involved." She laughs, feeling silly for thinking her and Alison were secretly conspiring against her for some reason. She makes a note to thank her mom at the reception tomorrow.

Alison joins in on the laughter, "Isn't it customary to ask for the bride's hand in marriage?" She props herself up on her elbow to look Emily in the face.

A huge grin breaks out across Emily's face, "I bet she was very happy you considered her."

"She was, she cried, like a lot." Alison resumed her previous position, head on Emily's chest and snaked her arm over her waist. "But I think it had more to do with Wayne not being here for this."

It was quiet for a moment, Alison internally chastised herself for bringing up Emily's late father, before Emily spoke up, "Oh yea, I guess I didn't think about that. I mean I did when he first passed, but it hadn't really hit me yet." Alison could feel Emily's arms tense around her.

Once again Alison propped herself up to make eye contact, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad." There were unshed tears beginning to pool in Emily's eyes.

"No, no, you're fine. I just miss him you know." Alison bent down to lightly kiss Emily. She caressed her cheek, ready to catch any tears that threatened to fall.

"Of course. Even I miss my mom who was horrible, I can't imagine how much more you must be feeling." Alison paused for a moment, unsure of if she should mention it, but decided to anyway, "If it makes you feel any better, I asked him too."

Emily's brow furrowed, "What?"

Another pause, before Alison cleared her throat to clarify, "Your dad, I visited the cemetery the other day. Asked him for his blessing. At first, I felt silly talking to a rock, but I don't know."

She brushed it off rather nonchalantly, but Emily was very interested. "I didn't think you believed in that kind of stuff."

"I don't, not really, but I just kinda felt I had to, especially after seeing your mom." Alison hung her head, clearly a bit uncomfortable. She was never really a religious person, she went to church when she was younger sure, but growing up in a small town like Rosewood you kind of had to; especially if you wanted to keep appearances like Alison's mother did. After everything she had been through, Alison found it hard to believe in the divine. She found certain aspects comforting, but she was still far from a believer. Emily on the other hand, had been forced into religion since birth. Growing up in a religious family left little room for debate. Granted her devotion has been challenged plenty over the years, particularly in the early days before she came out, secretly struggling with being gay and being devout. Her relationship with religion has been ever changing, but she still believed in something, even if she wasn't sure what that something was anymore.

"So did he approve?" Emily asked, curious to what her fiancé would say.

"I hope so." Alison bit her cheek, unsure of her next words, "I didn't get a 'sign' or anything, but I like to think he does." She searches Emily's eyes for some kind of assurance.

"You're probably right. He always liked you."

Alison smiles brightly, "Now that I find hard to believe." She was always such a brat back then, she couldn't imagine Mr. Fields approved of her antics in the slightest, but she appreciated the sentiment.

Emily chuckles softly, "No I swear, he once told me you were like a second daughter to him."

"Ok now you're just bullshitting me." Alison lightly hits her fiancé with a pillow, sparking a short impromptu "pillow fight."

After a moment of struggle, Emily was able to straddle Alison, pinning her arms above her head, "I swear on my life. He loved you." Emily sat back, still straddling Alison's waist, but brought her hands to rest in her lap. "I think he may have known about my feelings for you before he knew I was gay. Like knew there was something special there, but wasn't exactly sure what that meant." Alison took Emily's hands in her own trying to gently prod Emily to look at her. When they finally lock eyes, Alison nodded slightly in understanding before pulling Emily down for a kiss. They get lost in each other for a few minutes, Emily moving to lay on top of Alison for a moment before rolling them over. Alison stops them before they progress any further, still standing by the fact they have to get up at 6am.

"I wonder what my mom would think." Alison reflects.

Emily shifts her position so she can comfortably look at her fiancé, "I think I can answer that actually."

This time Alison's brow furrows, "What?"

"I came to visit her once, after you were announced dead, she knew how I felt about you." Emily recalled the memory of the day she first talked to Mrs. Dilaurentis after Alison's funeral.

Alison was very curious to hear about this event, her eyes wide in anticipation. "What did she say?"

"That she wished you could've returned those feelings. And that she couldn't have asked for a better person to love her daughter." Emily bowed her head at this unable to look Alison in the eyes almost as if in fear of rejection.

"She's not wrong." Alison chimed in causing Emily to look at her again, relieved. "I can't believe you've never told me this." The genuine tone to Alison's voice made Emily emotional.

"For the longest time, I didn't think it was something you'd want to know." The tears began to pool again, she really fought them this time. She felt silly for getting so insecure about her feelings, especially now that they are engaged. What more conformation could she possibly need? But that didn't stop her from going back to that place of self-doubt she lived in as a kid from time to time. In a lot of ways this whole thing still felt like a dream for Emily. She has to constantly remind herself that this is reality, she is dating Alison Dilaurentis, they have two beautiful baby girls, they live together as a happy family, and Alison is soon to be her wife. So much has changed since they were 14, Emily never would have believed they'd end up here.

Alison breaks Emily's train of thought placing a tender hand on her arm, "I'm glad you told me."

The two snuggle close to one another again, thinking it's finally time to try that sleep thing Alison is so adamant they get. They succeed in being quiet for a few minutes before Emily has to break the silence once again, "We're engaged."

Alison laughs, "Yes we are."

"We're getting married."

"Yep." Alison pops the P in the affirmative.

Emily cranes her neck to look Alison in the eyes, "You sure this isn't a dream?"

Again, Alison lightly laughs, amused by her fiancé's disbelief. "Em, I love you so much, I want to be your wife so badly. This is happening," she playfully nudges her girl, "whether you like it or not."

Emily laughs as well, "I love you." She leans in meeting Alison's lips halfway. Once again, they began to get lost in the moment, but this time Emily pulled away, causing a small frown to appear on Alison's face.

"When are we going to tell the girls?" Emily eagerly asks, her excitement clearly visible. Alison on the other hand shies away, guilt ridden. Emily notices this and deflates, "They already know, don't they?"

"Not all of them! Spencer doesn't know yet." Alison perks up, trying to get Emily excited again.

"Seriously babe?" Her tone is playful, but there is a small hint of disappointment behind the words.

"I'm sorry," Alison didn't realize Emily would be so upset at not being able to surprise her friends with an announcement, "I let it slip to Aria when I was helping her finalize wedding stuff, and Hanna drug it out of me at dinner the other night. She has gotten scary good at knowing when I'm not telling the truth."

Emily grins, "Since does Alison Dilaurentis suck at lying?"

"Since I promised you I would stop." Relieved at Emily's happier demeanor, Alison pokes Emily's chest in playful accusation. "They only knew I was going to propose, they don't know you said yes." Emily shoots Alison a glare that practically screams seriously, 'like they think I'd say anything else' They've known how in love Emily has been with Alison since they were 14, of course she was going to say yes.

Alison heartily laughs, "I mean they don't know it happened yet, they still think I'm in the planning phase."

Emily perks up at this, "Ok, so when should we tell them it's official?"

"I guess tomorrow, cause that ring will give it away eventually." Alison reaches across Emily to grab her hand, she admires the ring. "Your grandfather had good taste."

Emily begins playing with the ring, nervously spinning it around her finger, unable to keep her hands still. "For a minute there, I never thought I'd get it. It's weird seeing it on my finger." She alludes to the time after she just came out, before gay marriage was legal. Marriage seemed like an impossible fantasy back then. It amazed her how things have changed. Granted, there was still a long way to go, but its heading in the right direction.

"Your mom wanted you to have it, when I mentioned I was going to go shopping she instantly shut me down." There was also a time where Emily thought she'd never get the ring because she was afraid her mother would disown her for being gay. Alison being privy to Emily's feelings on this added, "She's come a long way." Alison took Emily's hand in her own, entwining their fingers. "So have you."

"We both have." Emily left it at that. She chose to push past this conversation, one they've already had multiple times before, which always ends with both of them a crying mess. "God I love you."

The biggest love drunk smile graces Alison's features, an accompanying blush across her face, "I love you."

"Thank you, for having my child-childern." Emily corrects.

"Thank you for giving me a family." Alison responds. All her life all she's wanted was a family, a support system that truly loved her. She couldn't have asked for a better person to have that family with. Her mom was right, Emily was the best person for her.

A comfortable silence passes between them. Once again, they tangle themselves together, ready for sleep. After a moment Emily quietly states, "We're gonna be alright."

"Together." Alison affirms.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update this, I have been working a full time and a part time job and have had zero free time. This is the last chapter for this series, as it was meant to follow the tv show and since that's done so is this. I do plan to write more stuff for Emison in the future so if you liked this story, follow me here and on tumblr (iwouldneverleaveher) for new stuff. No idea when anything new will be out due to my super busy schedule though. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. Please leave a comment to let me know what your favorite part was. Hope you all enjoyed these mini extended scenes, I enjoyed writing them for you. Thanks again for all the support!**


End file.
